Come Back Down
by non dairy creamer
Summary: She couldn't live a life where he didn't exist. SONGFIC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

_They laid there under the stars, just like that one dream of his. They caught fireflies, they had time to waste. They knew that everything was okay. But nothing was like these dreams of his. That was because nothing was okay. Tonight could be his last night._

_He held her in his arms and whispered soft lullabies. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. She heard his heart stop beating. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" she whispered sympathetically. She swore she saw him laugh, but he swore he saw her smile. "I'm fine." He reassured her._

_This time they spent together had to last. It was the only thing they had left. They had a piece of each other, nestled comfortably in their hearts. He would take this piece of her with him to his grave, which they both knew he'd find too soon. She knew he'd be an angel sent to save someone._

"_My life seems so dull tonight." He sighed. "I feel like I have never lived." She looked up at the stars and sighed. "Remember the various hues of your life. Like the greens in the grass and trees, the whites and reds of Christmas lights and the purples and pinks in spring flowers… the blue in my eyes." He kissed her forehead. _

"_I love you." She rested her head on his chest, trying to get reassurance he was still breathing. "May I say I love you more?" He closed his eyes. "That's impossible." She smiled at him. She looked up at him, seeing his shut eyes and immediately became alarmed. Her cold hand rested on his face. "Keep breathing, my angel." The stars lit up and twinkled brighter at that moment. _

_And she knew he was gone._

-

Her tear ducts had given out by now. She had given up on crying, it made her feel no better. Her bones shivered, but it wasn't even cold outside. He had been sick for a year. He got all the help he could have gotten, but none of it helped. Treatment might as well have killed him.

"It'll be alright." She had gotten that response all day today. But all those people knew, deep down, that it was a lie to her. It wasn't that way in her mind. Because she'd just brush it off with a muttered "thanks." She was pitiful.

She knew his death was killing her.

-

She wanted him back. She wanted him to come back down to her. She remembered dancing with him- music or no music. It didn't matter. They'd end up rolling on the floor laughing at something one of them said. They'd find themselves dancing till midnight. But then she'd have to leave, leaving Prince Charming to sit alone and write her songs.

She rode her bicycle up and down the street, thinking of all the memories. They were all a waste; she had no one to reminisce with now that he was gone. She had to think of him constantly, knowing she'd never be able to touch him again. She hated the fact that before too long, he'd be no more than a memory.

She wouldn't let that happen. She _couldn't_ let that happen. She wasn't just willing to let her love go. She loved him too much to do that. She rode her bike back home, an idea at hand.

-

Her hand shook as she took the bottle of pills from the shelf and sat it next to the bottle of wine she had found in the pantry. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to live her life and experience all the new things and people ahead. But she wasn't willing to do that without him. She just couldn't bear to live the life he couldn't. She couldn't live on an earth where he didn't exist.

The combination was deadly.

-

He had come back down reluctantly. He brought her back a smile and a one-way ticket to heaven. She was with her love forever. They knew that's what she wanted, what she longed for. Her life without him was like a life without oxygen, she needed him to breathe. She was finally breathing again.

-

**A/N: This is to 2010. I know this will be a good year, better than 2009 at least. But I have to give this year props. I met some amazing people and reconnected with the ones who matter most. I've realized that life isn't about what you have; it's about what you give. So thanks, this website has given a helping hand to my self-discovery. And so have you.**

**About the story, I mixed two songs One Man Drinking Games by Mayday Parade and Come Back Down by Ivory. That's how I got this... and this is Niley so no confusion! **


End file.
